You're all I need
by Apple-Aipom
Summary: A fluffy AAMRN and my first fic ^_^ Ash gets his final badge and Misty gets upset...


****

You're All I Need

AAMRN

By Apple_Aipom

This is just a fluffy AAMRN, it's also my first fic so I hope you enjoy it!! ^_^

Ash, Misty (Togepi also) and Pikachu were walking to their next destination on a nice and warm evening. Ash had just won his eighth badge, with difficulty, from Claire, the dragon master. It was about seven o'clock at night, the sun was just setting…

Misty yawned, "I'm tired, don't ya wanna set up camp now, Ash?"

Ash looked over at Misty, "Yeah, alright. I'm kinda tired too."

Misty's Togepi had already fallen asleep in her arms. They found a place to spend the night and set up camp.

"I'll set out the sleeping bags if you go get some firewood." Misty offered.

"Okay." Ash walked off to get some firewood leaving Pikachu with Misty. Misty sat Togepi down on the grass while she set out the sleeping bags.

The area they found had two fallen trees parallel to each other, all around them was grass and more trees. Misty set the sleeping bags out near the end of the two fallen trees. She leaned their backpacks against one another next to their sleeping bags and sat Togepi down on hers. She sat on one of the logs with Pikachu and waited for Ash.

Ash was soon back. He dropped the firewood in the middle of the two logs and made a fire, and then he sat on the log opposite Misty. By now, Pikachu had fallen asleep. Ash looked over at Misty, she had her head in her hands and her eyes were all watery, they shone in the in the light of the fire. 

"Misty, is something the matter?" asked Ash.

Misty looked up at him, "Hmm? Uh, no," Misty wiped her eyes, "I'm just tired that's all." She said in a shaky voice

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what? I said it's nothing, I'm ok, really." Misty faked a smile.

"Well, you don't look ok. You sure you don't wanna talk about it? You know you can tell me anything." A tear trickled down Misty's cheek. She tried to hide her face from Ash but he saw she was crying.

"Waa! Misty, you're crying!" Ash got up and sat by Misty.

"I knew there was something wrong with you." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash." Misty started to cry even more.

"Misty tell me what's wrong!" Ash said putting his arm round Misty to try and calm her. Misty was surprised but didn't show it.

"No, it's silly." Misty wiped away a few more tears.

"Well, it can't be that silly if you're cryin' about it." Said Ash, not knowing how to comfort his best friend.

Misty gave Ash a tiny smile, "Well, now, ya know, that you've got your last badge-n-no, it is silly."

"No it's not, c'mon you were nearly there. Now that I've got my last badge…"

"Now that you've got your last badge you're, you're not gonna need me around anymore." She put her head on her knees and started crying even more. That forced Ash's arm off.

"Oh, Misty. Yes I will! I've still got the whole of the Indigo Plateau to go through! And after that - " Misty cut in, still crying.

"After that I'll have to leave!"

"No you won't! Geez Misty, I want you to stay with me forever!!" Then Ash suddenly realised what he had just said, "Uh…oops?" He said under his breath.

Ash did mean what he said; he just didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Really?" Misty looked at Ash; tears were still running down her face.

Misty hoped that Ash really did mean what he said, but she still felt sad. She loved Ash and wanted to stay with him forever, but she didn't know if Ash felt the same way or not.

"Uh, yeah! But I didn't mean to, say it like that." Ash said, scratching the back of his neck and sweatdropping.

"Oh, so you didn't mean it…" Said Misty putting her head down.

"No! Misty, I meant it with all my heart!" Ash said, pointing to himself.

Misty's eyes watered again. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy. Her number one dream was coming true. She still didn't believe it though.

"Oh Ash. You know what you are?" Misty said, looking up and smiling.

"Uh, no. What?" Ash asked very confused.

"You're the best guy in the whole world!" ^_^

She wrapped her arms around Ash and buried her head in his chest. Ash put his arms around her too. Both of them closed their eyes.

"Thanks Ash." Mumbled Misty into Ash's chest.

"What did you say?" Misty pulled away from Ash's embrace.

"I said thank you." Misty said with a smile.

Ash laughed a little. "What for?"

"For everything. And for, for letting me stay."

"Misty, I wasn't planning on letting you go, but, you're welcome anyway!" Misty rolled her eyes. "We've been talking all night, why don't we go to bed?" Ash offered. He started to get up.

"Wait Ash, look!" Misty pointed up to the night sky.

A shooting star flew over them. It looked like it left stardust floating behind it. Ash looked at Misty looking up at the stars and grinned, "What did you wish for?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, if I told you that, my wish wouldn't come true."

"Where did you hear that?"

"My sisters. They said if you tell someone what you wished for then it wouldn't come true." Misty smiled.

"Oh." Ash looked at the stars and then back at Misty. "Misty, thanks for sticking around all these years, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't left already. I know I can be really annoying."

"What? Ash, I'll always be here for you, I think you should know that by now. As for you being annoying, well, I can't argue with you there. But Ash, you're my best friend in the whole world and I love you." Misty put her hand on his shoulder.

Ash jumped, he didn't expect her to say that. "Y-you what?" Ash choked out.

"Sorry, I knew you didn't feel the same." Misty put her head down.

"No, Misty. I do feel the same! You're my best friend and - "

"And?"

"And, I love you too." Misty's face lit up and she hugged Ash.

"Thanks, Ash. You just made my wish come true!" She let go of him and took his hand. "Come on, we really have been talking all night now!" She stood up; "We should really get to bed."

"Yeah, okay." Ash stood up too and carried Pikachu to his sleeping bag.

Misty started to get in her sleeping when Ash stopped her.

"Misty, will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked as he got in his own sleeping bag.

"WHAT?!?!"

Ash blushed, "No, I don't mean – oh, you know what I mean!"

Misty calmed down and walked over to Ash. "Yeah, alright."

They got in Ash's sleeping bag together, Ash put his arm around Misty and Misty put her head on Ash's chest. Ash gave her a kiss on the head good night while Misty fell asleep listening to the soft sound of Ash's heartbeat. 

Cue music:

You're all I need to get by, aah

(You're all I need)

(You're all) like sweet mornin' dew

(I need) I took one look at you

(To get by) and it was plain to see

(Aah) you were my destiny

(You're all) with arms open wide

(I need) I threw away my pride

(To get by) I'd sacrifice for you

(Aah) dedicate my life to you

Ooh

I'll be gone, when you leave

(C'mon baby)

Always there in times of need

And when I, lose my will

You'll be there to push me up the hill

There's no, no looking back for us

We've got the love and sure enough

That's enough

You're all, you're all I need to get by

You're all I need to get by, aah

(You're all) like an eagle protects it's nest

(I need) for you I'll do my best

(To get by) stand by you like a tree

(Aah) I'd dare anybody to try and move me

(You're all) darlin' in you I've found

(I need) strength when I was torn down

(To get by) don't know what's in store

(Aah) together we can open any door

Ooh I only want 

What's good for you (c'mon darlin')

And inspire you a little higher

Know you can make a man

Out of the soul that didn't have a goal

Cos we, we got the right foundation 

And with the love and determination

You're all, you're all I need

Won't you stop going, do a little more

You're all, all the joy under the sun 

You're number one

You're all, you're all I need

You're all I need

You're all I need to get by

Oh yeah

Oh baby c'mon, c'mon yeah

C'mon baby

C'mon honey honey honey honey honey

Let me hear it c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon

C'mon sing it to me

Honey honey honey honey honey!

~*** The End ***~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song…Nintendo own Pokemon and Hear' Say own the song.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And remember to review! ^_~

Have a nice day/night/morning/evening, wherever you are in the world!!

Luv ~***Apple_Aipom***~xx


End file.
